lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Keon Strider
Keon Strider '''is a 33 year-old Mutant from the small town of Mako. An outcast driven out by his people, Keon has lived many unpleasant lives as a warrior in a constant struggle to run away from his past. Being a mutant, Keon hides under a full body disguise as when the moonlight shines upon his bare being, he mutates into an uncontrollable creature which has earned him the moniker of '''Lucifer Lunar. He is misunderstood, hardened and on a life-long adventure to find self acceptance and peace. 'Overview' Keon possesses a natural charm of being stern with a sarcastic approach to interacting with other people. His own well-being comes first before anyone else's, having the philosophy that no sane person would really sacrifice themselves for others. Keon lives in his own facade, twisting the world's words and forcing his ideology upon it. Keon is an avid literature enthusiast, collecting penned history from a wide range of eras. He seeks knowledge of how the world came to be as it is, its mistakes along the way and how he can mold it to his idea of perfection. An existence in which true individuality is the apex of one's life. After his traumatizing experiences, Keon has since dealt with insecurities and strong resent toward himself. He is a man running away from his past that always seems to catch him by the foot and drag him back down to a dark place. His cloaked disguise represents his fear and lack of control, under the mask is a scarface who does not yet realize the true meaning of life yet has his own facade of it. 'Story' 'Banishment from Mako' Since he was a young boy, Keon always had the unfortunate condition of becoming a blood thirsty monster when the moon came to shine down on the polluted trash that is Mako. The mutation into this form he himself feared more than anyone that bared witness to his killing sprees gave him unimaginable pain every time the moon rose. Attempts to restrain or even kill Keon went down in vain and the people of Mako decided unanimously to banish the helpless mutant, he had nobody at his side and wandered through the wasteland alone and lonely. Keon only lived off of the flesh of innocents that were passing through the wasteland at night, and by day he'd be crying with a full stomach, but empty soul. 'The Outcasts of Mako' Months later, Keon ran back to Mako desperately begging for food and water where his face still had not been forgotten, he was captured and thrown into a trench where they disposed their waste. No one wanted to hear Keon's voice, and neither did he. He suffered in the trench for days, even his mutated self was exhausted to the point of no return. A group of individuals came across Keon's rotting being and took him to their camp where he was treated of his wounds, fed and taken care of. The leader introduced himself as Aiden Vox, who led a gang of banished mutants from the town of Mako who experienced similar unfair treatment. Their vision was that other beings did not want them around for they were far superior and the nature of man was to be the top of the top at all costs. Aiden believed in family, in togetherness. Other members of the gang feared Keon as his story of murder and bloodshed was known by the universe yet Aiden insisted that he joined their forces. Inevitably, nightfall came and Keon became the monster everyone feared but something happened that no one expected. Aiden beat Keon down with relative ease and by the next day when he woke up, Aiden came up with a way to avoid Keon's previously unavoidable transformations. A full-body suit which covered every inch of skin on his scarred body. This is how Keon's infamous persona is born. Mako had done him wrong to the highest degree, Lucifer Lunar 'would soon rain down retribution on them. Aiden took Keon under his wing and thought him how to fight in his normal form, which in years he would become a formidable warrior rivalling even Aiden himself. 'The Mako Massacre Keon spent years with the Outcasts of Mako, molding himself to Aiden's idea of family above everything else. Nobody joined the gang after Keon came, instead they built up what they had and made no small name for themselves as even the Axis sent high-ranking mercenaries to put their blazing fire out though Aiden always led them to victory. At the same time as the Outcasts rose, Mako was becoming even bigger of a settlement for farmers, traders, warriors and common folk alike. The time came for Keon and the Outcasts' grandest goal to take place. Mako became an established town flourishing with life without forgetting its past and the ones who scarred it. The Outcasts attacked Mako where they met resistance, it was a massacre. Bodies of people from Mako and the Outcasts fell left and right. Eventually, they were outnumbered and had little hope of making it out. Aiden told Keon to run while he held the enemies back, he refused. Keon was raised to be the fiercest warrior exceeding his father figure's expectations. Aiden confronted Keon and handed down a portrait of him with his beloved gang, but in the image he was still a newborn child. His "family" which he found so late, was his true family by blood. The Strider clan found its lost son, though at that moment Keon was experiencing his most painful loss. "You are the last Strider," the father told to his son. Keon ran with tears in his eyes and escaped. The Outcasts were killed. Aiden was interrogated for the whereabouts of his son, but never muttered a single word. He was hanged in front of the citizens of Mako after they buried their dead and burned the Outcasts. Keon came full circle leaving Mako and not looking back, alone and afraid in the wasteland again. 'Powers, Abilities , Skills & Equipment' Category:Lookout X Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Pages added by BluMoonz